Denied Love
by crazychild101
Summary: there might be cursing later. mostly about how starfire loses her memory. and a new person. how... starfire and robin fluff.
1. chapter one

Denied love

Alright this is my first fan fiction. Please don't flame. Well you can_ **if**_ it is constructed criticism. About how starfire loses here memory, might be star and robin fluff. Like I said don't kill me it is my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titians.

First chapter.

They just got back from a battle with Slade. Robin was sitting on the roof, thinking about what Slade had said.

**Robin POV**

I don't get it. Why did he do that. He hurt Starfire. **Why?** She did nothing to him. What did he mean by that.

_Flash back._

"I now know the way into your heart Robin." Slade said. Then disappearing as usual.

_End of Flash back_

**Starfire POV**

Starfire woke in her room. She could not remember anything only fighting then everything went blank. She did remember a cold laugh. Thinking about it made her shiver. She went to try and move but found she could not. It hurt to much. She tried to remember how she here. But came up with only soothing voice she remembered telling her it was going to be ok. She knew the voice sounded familiar but could not remember who it belonged to, but somehow trusted it.

She could here it started to lightly rain. Then her door opened to revel a green boy. She was sure she knew him but could not place where she knew him from. It was to say the least un-nerving. He came in and asked how I was feeling. I asked him where I was and who he was? He looked at me funny then ran out the door screaming RAVEN.

I think he was calling who ever the healer was were ever she is.

**Author's POV**

"RAVEN" Beast Boy cried out. He was running down the stairs toward the main room. Where Raven sat reading her book. "What up, bb" cyborg who happened to be there ask. Then he saw the look that was totally serous. Raven had a vein poping out of her temple being, disrupted for the third time. Beast Boy stoped in front panting. In between breathes he said "I don't think (pant) Starfire ( pant) remembers anything (pant) about us. (pant)" cy "what are you taking about" bb said "when I went in there she asked 'who are you and where am I' as if she did not know who I was." "is it possible that she got amnesia from the blow she got from the fight?" "it's possible Cyborg" raven said. By now it was raining heavily and robin was still on the roof. Cy asked "where's Robin he'll want to know about this." "I still don't get this" bb stated. Raven went to see if what bb said was true. While BB and Cy went to find Robin.

With Robin

Beast Boy and Cyborg finally found Robin on the roof. cy said "meeting."

ï 


	2. chapter two

Hi I am back. I am on somebody's favorites list! Happy. Sorry. I am a little hyper

Aalazzerath- Thank You. I am glad you thought it was interesting. You are my first reviewer that I got. Thankies.

On with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titians.

Chapter 2

Robin came downstairs a little while later. He asked "what is the meeting about?"

BB "dude, have you visited star yet?" "No" "She doesn't remember anything." said raven. "what how? I thought you said that she was healed?" "I did but when she hit her head she might have gotten a concussion. That then could have caused the amnesia." "what" robin asked again. He was still stuck on the fact that starfire might not remember him, wait the team ya, star might not remember the team that is what he meant.

"I am going to see star." Said a still very shocked robin. After he left cy asked " think we should follow." "no" "come on' raven lets go." Then an all to familiar black light engulfed cyborg and beast boy.

ï 


	3. chapter 3

Hi I am back. I want to thank all you people who reviewed.

????:When am I coming in.

crazygirl101: oh ya meet kai she might be in the story.

Kai: hi peoples.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except kai. As in I don't own the teen titians.

Chapter 3

After visiting with star for a bit Robin went to train for a bit. BB went to look for robin and found him beating at a punching bag mercilessly. The only way to get his attention is to talk but if I do that then I just might get hurt the way he is punching that thing. Thought beast boy. well maybe.

"Ahem"

"huh oh hi beast boy how long have you been standing there?"

"not long. Dude what is the matter? You look like you just lost your favorite pet."

"she doesn't remember. "huh" she doesn't remember us.she remembers Tamaran but not us."

"wait, what dude? Oh she will remember. We'll all help, but she will remember."

"but what if she doesn't what if she never remembers? What if she never remembers me, I mean the team? Huh what if she never remembers?" by now robin was crying silently. But beast boy still noticed but said nothing.

"dude she'll remember you need to calm down. None of us will give up until she remembers. Look I was sent to look for you because raven and cyborg want to talk on this subject so if you don't believe me ask them."

"lets go."

They walked down to the main room where raven and cyborg where talking about the battle getting impatient waiting for robin and beast boy. Just as beast boy and robin entered the room the alarm went off.

"Titians go."

"shouldn't someone stay with star to make sure that she was ok?"

"good idea raven you can" said bb.

Raven rolled her eyes as her male team mates ran out the door. Then went down to check on starfire.

"What was that alarm? Is someone attacking this place? Is there going to be a battle?"

"No, there is no one attacking this place. That alarm went off because someone was doing something wrong and the others had to stop it. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine but I still don't understand where I am."

"Figures you are in your room in titian tower."

"Where is my sister blackfire? Is she here?"

"No, she is not part of the Teen Titians."

"What are the Teen Titians?"

"We are a group of 5 people in our teen years that protect the good and punish the bad. Or otherwise we stop the bad people from doing something that would hurt a lot of people."

"Why is my sister not part of this group? She is a much better fighter than I she surely should help."

"The reason your sister is not part of this group is because she tried to kill you. She right now is in jail or in exile."

"Why is my sister in jail? She did nothing wrong? And what do you mean she tried to kill me?"(cheesy I know but it is all I can think of right now. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK)

"Grrrrr. Starfire the Tamaranian police were here looking for her and thought you were her so they were about to but robin saved you. She was going to let them take you."

"NO you lie she would never do anything wrong. you are just after the crown."

And with that flu out of the room and out to the roof. Where she thought if they come after me I will just have to find my way home.

Next time

With the guys

Well for me to up date I require at least 3 more reviews right now I have 5 or 6.

Bye guys.

Hey what about me?

Oh yeah bye kai.


	4. chapter four

Hi people I had a bad case of writers block. But I got my hair dyed. It now has a few pink streak. Well I want to thank a few people. Here it goes.

Thank you, aalazzerath, clueless90, spazzfire, solodancer789.

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titians.

On with the show.

Chapter 4

They had just finished of cinderblock and were heading back to Titian Tower. When they entered they heard chanting and knew at once that it was raven. She looked really pissed off too. When they attempted to ask what was wrong they only got answered with stuff getting thrown at them. Then a simple "Go talk to Starfire! Robin NOW!!!"

"Why what happened?"

"just go robin.NOW!"

"Alright already. Sheesh."

"me and cy will just be in our rooms. BYYYEE,"

ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï

with Robin

'what was that all about? wonder where starfire is.'when he got to the roof he got his answer.

"hey starfire."

"who are you? If your after the crown you shall not get it."

"I am not after the crown. I just want to talk. Is that ok?"

"I suppose." Robin could tell she was uneasy about it.

"you ok?"

"I don't know. First I find my self here, where ever here is. Then I hear stuff about my sister betraying me. I just don't know."

"hey it's ok. Know body Is going to hurt you I promise. You just have to believe me." By now robin was at starfires side hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. Starfire was confused now. She was sure she did not know him yet she somehow knows he shall not judge him. She could not figure it out. She had this weird emotion come over her. She suddenly felt very embarrassed. She could not understand why. Yet she felt so secure in his arms. Arms? Wait how did she get here? But somehow she knew it was right. She felt a feeling of longing come over her.(ya I know. I am making her sound smarter but what can you do. I am also making her sound a little weird to but OPPS)

"you want to know anything else?"

"Yes why is it I feel save around you? Why am I afraid of you? I am certain I don't know you."

"star you do know. You may not remember but you do know subconsciously." He wanted to tell her right then that he loved her. She was in his arms, where he had dreamed of her being. But he knew it was not right. No matter what. She probably did not even like him in that way. She only thinks of me as a friend, he kept reminding himself and it hurt.

Sorry I have to end in a cliffy but I am having difficulties. By peoples. Please review. Only way I am writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people's hope you liked the last chapter. Hey question? Does any one actually read the notes people post up here? I know that I didn't until I knew I was going to post fan fiction. o ya um ya when Kia enters the story things with her might be from her POV.

Kia: HI Peoples. I'm back. She sent me on a trip to New York City.

Crazychild101: no I sent u to my cousins but u sent them crazier than I could. They said that she should not have sugar. AT ALL. They also said that she hurt more than me when she hit them.

Kia: I do not. They're just wimps.

Crazychild101: just do the disclaimer.

Kia: Disclaimer- she doesn't own the teen titians. She only owns me.

Chapter 5

ïïïïïïïïïïïï

Robin and Starfire stayed out on the roof for a little while longer. They only went downstairs when raven came and told them dinner was ready. Even then they hesitated because Robin was still explaining things at that point. Then raven pointed out that if they did not come to dinner than Beast Boy and Cyborg would probably come looking and they would get caught and would have no excuse. They then went down to the kitchen. It wasn't that they were doing anything that wasn't right, it's just that BB and Cy have a tendency to blown things out of proportion. AND that is where we meet them.

Cyborg was fighting with Beast Boy over whether meat was better than tofu. Raven had already eaten her dinner and was in her room when there was a knock on the door. Nobody knew who it could be but thought it just might be someone looking for a autograph so let them be. When they knocked four more times they began to think that it was someone they should talk to this person and tell them to come back later. They went down and opened the door to see a 5'4 girl in her teens with blue hair with pink stripes in the front. She turned to look at them and they saw that she had on black pants and a black shirt that says 'Normal people scare me' across her chest. Her hair went down to her to just below her shoulder. She also had on a black sweat shirt even though it was not chilly yet not hot out. When she got there attention back she said "hi, I am looking for a Richard Grayson."

Cy" sorry wrong address."

Girl "really?" while muttering under her breath "I have the letter here some where."

Robin "what letter?"

Girl "huh? Oh a letter that Mr. Bruce Wayne wanted me to deliver to a person named Richard Grayson. Why? You said that you did not know him. I'll just bring the letter back and say that he has the wrong address. Aha here's the letter. It says right here that I have to go and find TITIAN'S TOWER and ask for a RICHARD GRAYSON. See.."

Cy "wait did you say Bruce Wayne?"

Girl "ya why? Uh what is this place exactly any way?"

BB "This place is our home and we kind of like it."

Cy "because we know him. Uh we'll just find this Richard for you."

Girl "sorry Mr. Wayne said I am to give this Richard the letter directly and then wait for a response of some kind."

Ro "oh well let me go get Richard for you." Everyone stares at Robin like he is crazy.

Girl "wait one minute. I thought you guys said that he was not here?"

Ro "well he doesn't like to be bothered but this could probably be an exception."

Girl "oh, OK."

BB "why don't you come in and wait."

Cy "ya we can give you a tour."

( oh yay um I am going to saying Robin instead of Richard. Ok. Ok.)

a little while latter. There is only the messenger and Robin along with Cyborg sitting in the living room.  
Ro "so what's your name?"

girl "oh sorry. how rude. My name is Kia Summers."

Cy "cool name. Your new here aren't you."

Kia "is it that obvious? Ya I'm new here I am supposed to meet someone who is part of yet another adopted family. I was on my way when a storm hit Gotham city and we had to stay at Mr. Wayne's house. The people that were driving me got into a car accident and had to go to the hospital. We where right outside of his house and said I could stay with him."

Ro "what is this letter that he wanted you to give to me?"

Kai "here." Robin and Cyborg both looked at the letter when Robin opened it. When they were done they reread it.

Dear Teen Titians

This here is Kia Summers. She has been shipped from foster family to foster family. Don't let the cheerful happy expression fool you she is not very happy. I think that it would be a good idea if she stays at the tower to see that not all people are bad. She has a negative past that is worse than mine. Try and get her to talk. She won't talk to me or anyone else here. Call me when she gets there.

From Bruce Wayne

Ps. She is a great fighter. She was practicing while she was here. In the first time here I said go at the punching bag and give it all you've got and she went through three punching bags in twenty minutes.

Cy "uh, looks like you got to call Bruce. I'll just get you a room Kai."

Kia "Why would you do that?"

Ro "because it says right here that you are to stay with us."

Kia "Uh Uh. No offense, it has been great. But I am not accepting any more charity."

Cy "Uh. It is not charity."

Ro "Ya it says right here that you are a great fighter. Have you ever put that to use? We're always looking for new fighters."

Kai "What are you a cult?"

Kai "Yes I am a good fighter but I am usually to busy fighting for my life to pay attention."

Cy "Why would you be fighting for your life?"

Kai "Nothing. I told you to much. Uh I have to go." And with that Kai went flying down the stairs. When she reached the main floor she ran out of the doors.

Ro "Should we go after her?"

Cy "Na I put a tracker on her."

Ro "I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

Cy "Ya night."

With that robin and Cyborg went to bed. On the way to his room robin was still trying to figure out why Kia left so urgently, when the alarm went of.

Evil I know but I can't think any more. Bye

Kai: you made me look evil no fair.

Crazychild101 and Kai: BYE PEOPLES.


	6. Chapter Six

Crazy child: Hi am back. I don't have a FLOPPY DISC DRIVE HERE! Gomen. I am just a little peeved that we don't have a floppy disc drive on the laptop that my mom got from her work. She won the weird raffle for the chance to Buy the laptop.

Kai: why wouldn't it have a floppy drive? Shouldn't it be mandatory to have one?

Crazy: you would think that it would be. But no.

???: you an definitely see the sarcasm here.

Kai: you r you?

Crazy blinks and stares: WHAT R U DOING HERE?

???: jez don't sound so happy to see me.

Kai: how much sugar have u had crazy child? Oh ya. Who are u.

As crazy child is now dancing in back round with CD player on.

???: oh my name is Ron.

Kai: okkk. That doesn't say how u met crazy child Ron. AND HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU HAVE CRAZYCHILD?

Crazy: huh? Oh um. I'm just gonna run.

Ron: oh no. get back here.what am I doing here Crazy child.

Crazy: um uh um. I was bored and you were the first person to come to mind.

Crazy child is now backing up.

Crazy: uh ON WITH THE STORY.

Kai: Disclaimer- she doesn't own the teen titian's or Inuyasha.

One more thing this /equals thoughts/ this "equals talking" this ' equals movements like shrugging'

ï 


	7. Authors Note

CRAZYCHILD101: I WILL NOT PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP UNTIL I GET ONE REVIEW. Thank you! even if it is a Flame. it's something.

As others cower in fear in corner.


	8. Chapter 8

CrazyChild101: HI I'm back.

Ron: oh. So soon.

???: he. At least she came. It's better than leaving the story without an end because she is quite tempted because the people out there ain't reviewing. Oh ya BEWARE she is still on sugar 'crash' high.

Ron: was that the wall.

???: was is the enfaced( spelling????) word.

Kai: can you tell us who you are now?!

???: huh? Oh. My name is Vicki. Your Kai right. And your Ron.

Kai and Ron: uh ' look at each other.' Ya. Why?

Vicki: no reason. Just wondering.

As everyone around her falls anime style.(hint. hint.)

Vicki: I wanted to see if I was right also.

All: on with the story

CrazyChild101: ya, on with the story. 'looks around for something' where's the author?

Rest fall anime style. And stare at CrazyChild101 like she is insane.( which she is.)

Disclaimer- I ,CrazyChild101, do not own Teen Titans or Inuyasha

with Kai

They were two feet away and she woke up and said " Finally. Took you long enough."

??? "ya. Well we would have been here earlier if Sesshoumaru had not been dawdling, he would not leave his desk."

??? " that is not the reason. I had to make sure the office would" he was cut off by Kai.

Kai " oh and family is not more important. Man your shallow Fluffy."

??? " 'chuckles' man you can still tell him."

Sesshoumaru /Fluffy "didn't we come here for other reasons than to bicker and make front of the rest."

??? " ya come on Kai, lets get you home. Inuyasha help me pick her up."

Inuyasha " alright Miroku. But if you try anything I will personally claw you to death."

'Do you ever feel like breaking down. Do you ever feel out of place. Like some how you don't' it was Inuyasha's cell phone.

Inuyasha "what?... we're getting her right now…. We're coming shesh…bye."

Kai passed out again. And Sesshoumaru was walking down the alley towards the man hole already.

Miroku " who was that?"

Inuyasha " that was the girls. There wondering why we're not there yet. So come on. I'll carry her. Hey Fluffy wait up."

Fluffy " don't call me that." (if you have not figured it out yet the show is Inuyasha and Fluffy and Sesshoumaru are one and the same.) the way back to Kai's (technically) home was silent as they made their way though the sewers. Then there was an explosion to their right.

"TITAN'S GO"

Miroku "what???? Inuyasha., you know more about this future, what was that??"

Inuyasha " No idea come on."

Cyborg " hey. Ya'll better bring Kai back here. Now."

Sesshoumaru " it would figure that she would make friends with freaks considering that she is one herself." Kai starts to stir in Inuyasha's arms.

Kai "What the hell?"

Inu "uh? Who are you?" Inuyasha sets Kai down. " and what do you want?"

BB " What are you doing with Kai?"

Miroku " answer our questions first then we might answer yours."

Robin " we're the teen titans and that would be our friend that you have. Now answer."

Sess " That is none of your business and we are leaving."

Kai 'who had woken up at the explosion' " yes they do deserve to know who you are. They are my friends."

Miroku " when did you wake up lady kai?"

Kai smiles innocently " **and you caRE WHY**?"

Everybody cringes.

Sess " you can be quite loud. And can…"

Crazychild: I'm evil I'm evil( chants that over and over in backround)

Ron: you my friend are psychotic. And it took awhile for her to update so don't be surprised if there is at least a month worth of dates in there.

Viki: please review. **NOW!** thanks!


End file.
